User blog:Fluffybear/Time to meet new people.
Chapter One: How it all started. Sarah's P.O.V. I have two sisters, Amanda and Andrea. Me and Amanda are half sisters with Andrea. I was discovered by Ellen. So now I am kind of famous. My full name is Sarah Hart. I have blonde hair, sky blue eyes, thin and tall. I am really underweight and to tall for my age. Andrea, I envy her. You know why? Because she is happy. How happy? Because she has a boyfriend. I always wanted a boyfriend. No matter there are more than a hundred boys that have fallen in love with me. I did not pick any of them. I wanted the perfect guy for me. Not just loving me that I am famous and maybe have good looks. I want someone who loves me for who I am and someone who understands me. I am sure Andrea found him already. It was already my concert for cover songs. I have to sing Taylor Swift songs. With some guy. I hated it. But I have no choice. I did not know who he even is. I woke up early in the morning. I combed my hair neatly. Then someone knocked on the door. "Come in" I said. "Hello" Amanda smiled. "Hi" I said, still combing my hair. "It's your big day, your concert." she smiled. "Yeah, I know. Wait, who is gonna duet with me in the concert again?" I asked. "You will see. He is right downstairs" Amanda smiled. "OMG! Really?! Get out! I need to dress up!" I shouted. Amanda left immediately. "Ugh" I sighed. I ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I dressed up already for my concert. Jeans and T-shirt. I ran out of my room going downstairs. "I'm here" I shouted. I lift my hands in the air. "So who is this dude you guys were talking about?" I asked. "Um, I am right here" I heard a really low voice. I looked around and I saw a boy. His hair was just like Justin Bieber's. He wore a jacket, converse and jeans. He was kind of handsome. "Um, who are you?" I asked. He looked surprise that I did not know who he was. "I am Greyson Chance" he smiled. "Oh, I am Sarah Hart" I smiled back. I reached out my hand for him to shake it. He shaked it back. "I already know you" he said. "Oh really?" I said. "Yeah" he said. "Wow I see your getting along" Amanda interrupt. I did not even notice that I did not yet let go of Greyson's hand. I pulled it away. He also just noticed it now too. "I see you need to go in to a concert and that means enough talkin so you can go there early." Andrea added. We both went out the door ready to leave. "We will catch up later, good luck" Amanda smiled, waving her hand at us. Chapter two: Concert. Sarah's P.O.V. We went to the concert place. It was huge. I was so amazed and really nervous. "Wow" I smiled. "Yeah, I know. Come on let's go to the recording area" he said. "Why?" I asked. "We need to practice before the concert so we won't make a mistake" he explained. "Oh okay, this is just my 2nd concert, so I am kinda new" I said. "I see, I was just discovered at 2010, but you were discovered at 2011, right?" he said. "Yeah, let's go" I said. "Oh yeah, okay" he said. He grabbed my hand and we both ran to the recording area. I had no idea why we had to run. I guess I just need to follow him. We went to the place it was huge. I gasped. "Now, let's beggin" a voice said. I turned around and I saw a man. "Oh, hi, I am Arnold Welsch, I am your recording guy" he introduced himself. "Okay nice to meet you" I said politely. We practiced immediately. "Go Sarah sing the first part of Sparks Fly" he instructed. "Okay. The way you move is like a full on a rainstorm and I'm a house of cards, your the kind of reckless that would send me running but I kind of know that I won't get far, and you stood there front of me just close enough to touch...." I sang. "Okay, Greyson your up do Unfriend you" he instructed. "Okay. I really thought you were the one it was over before it begun it's so hard for me to walk away but you know I can't stay. Your beautiful and crazy too. Maybe that's why i fell into you, even do were pretend to be you were never with me..." "Great Job" Arnold smiled, clapping his hands. "Thanks" me and Greyson said. After recording time it was the concert. The concert was fun actually. No matter me and Greyson are not in a relatioonship we sang it like we are. We sing while looking at each others eyes. Something like that. Then this was what every fans favorite. Meet and Greet. It was fun, the last person to ask me a signature was. Candice Adams. I was so surprised. My own BFF, went to my concert. In the front seat where it is very expensive! "OMG! You actually made it!" I smiled. "Yeah, I know" she smiled back. Then she leaned close to me to whisper something, "Who is that cute guy" she whispered. "Oh, he? That's Greyson Chance" I smiled. "Awwww, he is already taken?" she pouted. "What taken? We are not in a relationship!" I defended myself. No matter I kinda had a really small crush on him. "Well it does look like so" she said. "No were not!" I defended myself. "Whatever, but anyway, tell me if he is free, I will be the one waiting" she said, then winked at me. "Um, okay? But take him! I don't care!" I said. "Not yet, not yet" she smiled. "Ugh, whatever" I rolled my eyes. And both of us laughed. Greyson also finished with signatures and walked over to me. "Oh hi, Greyson Chance" Candice smiled. "Hi, umm, Sarah can we talk?" he asked. "Uhh" I said biting my lip. I looked at Candice, she gave me the I-told-you-so face. "Sure" I said. Then we both went far from Candice. "What are you going to tell me?" I asked. "Umm, ae you free later?" he asked. "Yeah of course" I said. I had a feeling he is going to ask me out! "Would you like to go to the movies with me?" he smiled. "Yeah, sure" I smiled back. I was right he was going to ask me out to the movies. "What genre do you want?" he asked. "Let's talk about that inside the car" I said. We went back to Candice. "Candice, we have to go. I will tell you everything later at the phone" I said. "Okay no prob!" she smiled. We left the concert place and went inside the car. Me and Greyson were both at the back seat. "So what genre?" he asked. "I want Johnny English!" I smiled. "The Mr. Bean dude?" he asked. "Yeah! I heard it is funny!" I said. "Well, I was thinking of romance or horror but If you say so" he sighed. "Okay, let's go!" I said. Chapter three: Movie night. Sarah's P.O.V. After we finished watching the movie. My stomach hurts from so much laughing. Mr. Bean can't get anymore funny! Greyson also laughed alot too. We threw away the popcorn bag into the trash can. "Want to buy some dougnuts?" he asked. "Sure!" I said. "You know what your the first I ever met that is a girl that does not wear makeup" he said. "How 'bout babies?" I asked. "Besides babies, I mean who are teenagers" he said. "I am only 14" I said. "Still" he said. "Well, thanks!" I smiled. We reached the dougnut shop, there was alot of choices to pick from. It was amazing! "I will get the strawberry one" Greyson said, he pointed to the pink frosted dougnut that has sprinkles. "Well I have that chocolate dougnut!" I said, I pointed to a chocolate dougnut, that has chocolate in the inside and out. "Wait there in your tables so I can give it to you" the sales lady smiled. I looked at her outfit for a while, I saw her name tag, it wrote HI! my name is Jenifer! I will be a happy server for you.. ''We went to our table, it was round and it had bean bag chairs for it. "Sweet!" Greyson said. When we sat down, I looked at Greyson for a while. "Um, why are you staring at me?" he asked. "Oh...I have a question" I said startled. "Okay, what is it?" he asked. "Who was your last girlfriend?" I asked. "Oh, Alli" he smiled. "We were Bff's." The Alli Simpson? I thought. Wow, I used to be a fan of hers. "How about you?" Greyson asked. "Um, I never had one" I said. "Why not?" he asked. "Well, it's because I...wanted to check the perfect boy for me" I explained. "Oh I-" it trailed off. "Here is your order" A very cheery voice of Jenifer interrupt. She placed the two doughnuts on top of the table. "Thanks" I said. Then I looked at Greyson. "You were saying?" I asked. "Um, nothing" he said. "Oh, okay" I said. I munched down my dougnut, I really loved it. ''om nom nom om. ''It made me so happy eating it. "Wow, you have a big appetite for a girl" Greyson said. "What is that suppose to mean?" I asked. "Well Alli before was always on a diet so she just watches me eat while she text someone." he sighed. "Why did you break up?" I asked. "We had disagreements" he said sadly. "Oh" I said. We noticed both of us finished our doughnuts, so we threw the plastic in the trash can and went to the car. It was really traffic. I started to fall a sleep so I rest on Greyson's shoulder. Until I felt a big bump. I woke up. "What happened?" I yawned. "You fell a sleep" he replied. "The other one, the bump" I said. "Oh, yeah! OMG! We have to check it out" he said in a rush. We both went out the car, "What the hell?!" the driver said from the car we just bumped. He already started cussing. He stopped when a young boy went out of the car. I squinted to see who he was. Then I soon realize it was Nathan Bell! My BFF before. He looked even more handsome than before. The last time I saw him was when I was 12. And that time he had a crush on me. Nathan looked exttra handsome today. He had neatly combed hair, he had blonde hair, dark brown eyes, thin and tall. "OMG! You came!" I shouted. I thought he would not come on my birthday. On September 3. "Of course I will. You are my BFF" he smiled. I blushed. "Um, you know this dude?" Greyson interrupt. "Well he was my Bff from one to twelve years old." I smiled. "Oh I see" he said. "Want to ride in my car, since yours is a little damaged?" he smiled. "Sure!" I said. "I heard your famous already" he said. "Yeah thanks to Ellen" I said. "Um, young man you can come with us you know?" Nathan said. "Yeah I know, I am coming" he said. Inside the car I sat beside Greyson and Nathan, me and Nathan had a long conversation. And I had a weird feeling that Greyson was a little jealous. We stopped at my house. "Well good bye guys!" I smiled and entered my house. I just realized my birthday is tomorrow. I am so exited ot see Nathan, Candice and Greyson. No matter me and Greyson just met I started to treat him like a new friend. Well the best part of my birthday party is alot of celebrities are coming. Taylor Swift, Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez, Ashley Tisdale and more... Chapter four: The Big Birthday Bash Candice's P.O.V. OMG!!! Sarah's birthday was huge! Not only hugfe but HUGE-HUGE! There was alot of celebs! But something cought my eye......NATHAN was there! I had a crush on him before, until he said he likes Sarah. He came up to me and said "Hi! How are you?" "I'm fine." I said uneagerly. Then the rock music stopped. It changed to slow dance. "Would you care for a dance?" Nathan said. "What about Sarah?" I said sarcastically "She's too busy with Grayson... and I would have the pleasure to dance with you" he said "Uhh... Okay.."I said We danced for like 20 minutes and we almost kissed but Sarah came. "May I borrow Candice for a while?" she said "uuhh okay" Nathan said "Candice.. I thought we were BFF'S!" she shouted angrily "We are." I said confused "Then why are you dancing with Nathan!?!" she said "Because he asked me." "Please leave NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted at me feircly I left sadly.... In my head thinking..."What just happened!?!?!?!?!" Chapter five: Nathan and Greyson's Bet. Sarah's P.O.V. I don't believe I became such a hot head. I went to Nathan he looked very confused. "Um, who are you looking for?" I asked. "Where is Candice?" he asked. "Oh she had to leave, uh, to feed her pet cat" I lied. I don't believe I actually did that to Candice, maybe tomorrow I will apologize. "Oh, I see. Want to dance?" he asked. "Sure" I said. The DJ still continued the slow dance. Me and Nathan danced he looked actually happy. I was never the jealous type, but just a while ago that changed. Soon I felt someone tap at my back. I turned around and I saw Greyson. He looked good wearing his tux. "Oh, hi Greyson" I smiled. "Um, excuse me? You know we are in the middle of our dance?!" Nathan said. "Yes, that is why I would say, would I take this dance?" Greyson said and bowed. He looked like the guys in ball dancing. "Ummm, okay" Nathan said with a unsure voice. "Okay then" Greyson smiled. And pushed Nathan away. We both danced too but it was not slow dance it turned back to rock music. Me and Greyson had fun. Until I noticed Greyson was missing. "Greyson?" I said. I looked from the crowds searching for him. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Greyson's P.O.V. Nathan pulled me out of the dance floor. Me and Sarah had so much fun, then he just ruins it. For pete sake why!? "What do you want?" I demanded Nathan. "Get away from her" he glared at me. "Who? Sarah?" I asked. "Who else?! Your stealing her from me! I don't want anyone to steal my girlfriend" he said in a strict tone. "Your not in a relationship that means I can have her!" I defended. "Let's see about that!" he said. "Let's make a deal, whoever makes Sarah in love with anyone of us, he has the right to be in a realationship with her, deal?" I explained. "Deal" Nathan said. We book shaked hands as a sign that we agreed to each other. We left the men's bathroom and tried to find Sarah. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Nathan's P.O.V. She is mine and only mine. I found her looking for Greyson. I ran to her. "Hello" I said. "Oh, hi! Did you see Greyson?" she asked. Like who could'nt fall in love with her? She is really pretty, she is sweet, kind, generous and most of all my Bff before. "Nope I did not see him at all" I lied. I wanted her all to me. My cellphone pinged because there was a text from Candice. The text wrote: Hey how r u? I am sry I had to leave so early. '''Anyss how's the dance? is it Okai? Oh, n pls ask Sarah if she is mad at me. Tnx! OH, don't forget to text bck. ' I looked at Sarah. "Yes?" she asked. "Are you angry at Candice?" I asked. "No, not all! Why would I be angry at my own BFF?!" she said. "Oh okay that's good to know" he smiled. I texted back Candice. I wrote: I am fine! Actually great! I had so much fun. And the dance? Oh that was amzing! and Sarah is not mad at you. =). ''' I stopped texting and focused my attention on Sarah. "Want to dance?" I asked. "No thanks, I got to go home. Greyson offered me to bring me to my house using his car" she said. "Oh" I said. "Is it okay with you? I will see you tomorrow" she said sweetly. Her voice made me happy again. "Okay" I said. "Bye" she smiled and waved her hand. "I love you!" I muttered. She turned around. "What did you just say?" she asked. "Nothing!" I said. "Okay then, see you tommorrow" she said. She left with Greyson and I steamed with jealousy. I knew I need to do better tomorrow. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Sarah's P.O.V. Me and Greyson were at the back seat of the car. Me and Greyson talked alot about ourselves until we reached m house. I had a great day. I went inside my house and changed my clothes. After changing, I pulled out my cellphone and text. I text Candice, I wrote: '''Candice I am not angry at u I just don't want u to get Nathan away from me. Okai? BTW. Cya tom =)))))). '''I texted Greyson, I wrote: '''Hey Greyson! =) gud nyt! Have sweet dreams! Tnx 4 bringing me home. Cya tom =))))). '''I texted Nathan, I wrote: '''HAI NATHAN! Sry I left so early But did you have a great time? Because I had, becuz of u and Greyson. Tnx so much. Cya tom =))))). Greyson and Nathan just texted back: CYA! =))) <3. I was so surprise actually that there was a heart. Candice texted back too, it wrote: thank god ur not angry at me! I will never do that again! pramis!!!! Anys CYA! =). I lie down the bed feeling so relaxed and happy. I read a book for a while then I fell a sleep. Chapter six: The Choice Candice’s P.O.V. I am in Sarah’s house. Why? Because it’s 2 pm and my mom let me visit Sarah so we could talk. We talked and talked until Sarah decided to play truth or dare. She said I will go first. “Sarah, who will you want to be your husband, Greyson or Nathan?” I asked “BOTH!” she shouted “What?” Mrs. Hart asked “NOTHING!” We shouted in chorus. We had the rule of never saying both in T or D and we wrote it down in a piece paper, then we pasted it in Sarah’s bedroom wall when we were kids. So I said: “The rule…” “But, but...” she said “But, What? I mean you can’t marry two men” “Yeah, I know but give me a day to decide” “Oh, okay.” The next day….. I texted Sarah: So, Who then? '''She wrote back: '''Nathan… but please keep it a secret. I wrote: Oh... okay. Promise! Now, I know that my BFF is ready to face the men who love her. Chapter seven: FIGHT! Candice's P.O.V Candice picked me up, her driver drove us to school. I was happy that I was going to see Greyson and Nathan again. As I stepped inside the doors of the school. I looked around for them. Soon someone walked toward me, he looked like a nerd, has a bunch of freckles at his cheeks, huge glasses and neat hair all covered in gel. "Um, are you looking for Greyson or Nathan?" he asked. "Yeah, do you know where they are?" I asked. "Yes, they are at the art room, lots of people are gathered there." he said. "Why??" I asked. "I don't know, I don't get involve in those things" he shrugged. "Candice let's go!!! Nathan or Greyson is at the art room!" I said. "Why such in a hurry?" she asked. "I dunno, I feel something bad is happening" I sighed. "Okay then, let's go!" she said. We both ran to tha art room. We sqeezed from the alot of people. After we were at the front row. I saw Nathan and Greyson fighting. "I told you so" I said to Candice. "Okay, you were right" she said.